


catch me if you can

by chogiwasebooteuh, neverforgethechogiwa111



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Detectives, Alternate Universe - Police, Crime, Drug Use, Drugging, M/M, Slight Violence, Woops, chenle is renjun's lil bro, detective!renjun, he's both if uno wot i mean, jeno and jaemin are the same age as mark and lucas, mark and lucas are their original age, police!renjun, renjun's 21, slightly aged up characters, slowburn, some death but its not a lot, tags to be added as it goes on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-02 14:45:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16307177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chogiwasebooteuh/pseuds/chogiwasebooteuh, https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverforgethechogiwa111/pseuds/neverforgethechogiwa111
Summary: huang renjun is assigned to catch four runaways.





	1. prologue

**Author's Note:**

> this idea's been in my head for months and honestly i have no idea how it's gonna turn out... enjoy?  
> the name might change depending on whether i find a better one or not but i suck at names so maybe not... but the current name has basically nothing to do with the plot woopsies.

_"we've had four families contact us recently, one from hong kong, one from incheon, one from seoul and one from vancouver—"_

_"vancouver?!"  renjun shrieked, standing up and slamming his hands on the table between them. doyoung visibly flinched at the screech of the chair scraping against the floor._

_"let me finish, huang. and yes, vancouver," he signalled with his hands for renjun to sit back down._

_renjun sat down cautiously, his eyes squinted._

_"there's four runaways, there's been little to no information on where they are but recent photos and witnesses have reportedly seen them together—"_

_"what's your point, doyoung?" renjun snapped._

_"my point is, you're one of our best detectives at the moment and we've been on this case for nearly six years but we've barely made any progress, but the families won't let us go unless we help them out. and besides, you're the only one of our detectives who have reasonable enough cantonese understanding skills."_

_"why didn't you ask me to help when the case first started?" renjun asked._

_"because as i said, we started it six years ago and you've only been here for three. we never found the right time to ask you until now—"_

_"not a even_ single _right time within these past three years?"  renjun interrogated._

_"nope." doyoung answered nervously, his fingers nervously fiddling around with the pen in his hand._

_renjun narrowed his eyes at him then sighed, "fine, i'll do it."_

_doyoung squealed and jumped out of his chair, a wide grin plastered on his face, "really?"_

_"yes, really," renjun replied, the corner of his mouth tugging upwards slightly with amusement. doyoung got excited way too easily, sometimes renjun found it hard to believe he was allowed to carry a gun around daily._

_"we start investigating their files tomorrow morning at ten, don't be late!" doyoung informed, rushing out of the door — probably to scream at jungwoo, poor kid._

 

renjun sighed, face planting onto his bed. he knew this case was going to be stressful, yoonoh was helping out with it until he got promoted last month and he was already on his fourth coffee of the morning by the time renjun arrived — yoonoh never liked coffee before he took up the case.

of _course_ he just had to be picked on next because he works with a bunch of incompetent middle aged men who don't know how to do their job, he should have seen this one coming, it had been right in front of his eyes for the past three years and he mindlessly looked through it until today.

groaning, renjun ruffled his hair. screw you, doyoung.

 


	2. Chapter 2

it was one minute past ten when renjun arrived.

he was met with the sight of doyoung sitting at his desk, shoes polished but scratched, jet black hair covering his eyes and tie knotted too tight to be undone. donghyuck was standing next to him, his left foot rhythmically thudding against the wooden floor, arms crossed over his chest, pillow hugging his neck and round framed glasses high on the bridge of his nose.

"you're late," donghyuck stated, raising a single eyebrow. 

doyoung smiled nervously, the back of his hand sharply connecting with donghyuck's thigh.

"shut up, hyuck," he pleaded through gritted teeth.

renjun snorted.

rolling his eyes, donghyuck, exhaled and gestured to the seat adjacent to doyoung, "well? sit."

renjun dragged his feet over, planting himself onto the chair, sitting back and lifting one leg above the other.

"there was a crash last night — no one really knows who was responsible for it but the victims only left with minor injuries, however, their car—"

"i don't care about their car, doyoung," renjun hissed.

"right, got it," doyoung stumbled over his words, searching around through the clutter of paper and documents scattered around his desk and in his drawers.

"what he's trying to say is the rest of the team won't be here today, since they're helping out there instead. things got a little chaotic with the attackers," donghyuck explains.

renjun frowns, "attackers?" 

"the crash is thought to have been on purpose, security footage showed two people getting out of the vehicle as soon as it happened but there's no trace of them in the entire town," donghyuck replies, "this also has something to do with our four little runaways right here, because the victim's were the family of our seoul runaway, na jaemin."

intrigued, renjun sat up, elbows on the table.

"here they are," doyoung exclaimed, frantically swiping his arms over his desk to clear it. he dropped four folders onto the surface with a triumphant smile.

"these are the files for them, it holds all the information we have gathered over the past six years," doyoung said, nudging them closer to renjun. 

renjun picked the top one up, small hands grasping around the blue and dusty file. he opened it up, peeking inside to see what was inside. all there was was a single sheet of paper. renjun reached inside to pull it out, eyebrows knitted together in curiosity and confusion. there was a picture of a young teenage boy, and next to it was a name in bold —  **mark lee**. this must be the vancouver boy. there were short bullet points underneath that renjun scanned over quickly.

"is this it?" renjun questioned, flipping the paper around to see if there was anything on the other side, only to be left empty handed.

donghyuck shifted anxiously, hands clasped together tightly, "yes."

renjun looked up from the paper to eye his two colleagues in front of him, "seriously?"

doyoung glanced up at donghyuck for help.

the youngest of the three sighed, "there's a reason we've assigned you to help us, renjun. we can't _find_ the boys which is why we have no updated information on them. you are one of our best, if not the best, detectives and have ties with people all over the world who could be linked to any of these four."

renjun leaned back in his seat again, shoving the paper back in the folder.

"you could've asked me three years ago when i first joined so that you wouldn't have to drag this case on for so long," he muttered under his breath.

"what was that, renjun?" donghyuck interrogated.

"nothing," renjun answered.

he chucked the folders back onto the table, glaring at the pair, crossing his arms.

doyoung opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by the door swinging open and a short red head strolling in. 

"taeil! you're back early, what happened?" donghyuck asked.

taking off his jacket, taeil replied, "we searched the car for and the others are currently looking for any finger prints left behind. the only thing the attackers left was this."

he then placed a small, see-through plastic bag on the desk. the trio moved in closer to see what was inside it, only to be left disappointed as it was only a ripped green wrapper of a sour sweet brand,  _toxic waste_. 

"they told me to get back before we start to question eye witnesses and the victims. doyoung and donghyuck will be needed for help."

"what about renjun?" doyoung asked.

taeil glanced at the short blonde, "renjun's to study the files of the runaways today, jaehyun told me you can just go back home and do it there if you want."

renjun didn't know whether to feel relieved or not, since at least he didn't have to get wrapped in the crash case and he could go home early, but the files were useless, it had the bare minimum of information he needed on them, and he wasn't sure he was going to get _any_ work done at all.

"ok, see you tomorrow then," renjun stood up, gathering all the files and holding them under his arm.

"tomorrow's saturday, you don't work on the weekends, renjun," donghyuck giggled.

renjun sent him one more glare, "see you on _monday_ , then."

he made sure he slammed the door shut, when he left — just for the affect.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we're trying to upload as many chapters as we can as fast as we can since after the holidays are over we won't be able to update as frequently due to all these tests coming up,, so the updates are gonna be really irregular (aghghaghahgaghagh get it?) throughout the course of the story
> 
> but uhhh thank you to everyone who has already shown interest in the story so far :D
> 
> and uh sorry for the short chapter, its just how we've planned them out and i pRoMiSe that there will be longer ones (maybe the next chapter,, you never know ;))

renjun released the folders onto his bed once he got back to his house. he wasn't really looking forward to looking through the next three files since he could just  _tell_ that they would have as little information as the first one did. he might as well not look over them at all, what would he learn from it? he could be doing something a lot more productive than reading a couple of words he wouldn't benefit from, like fix the light in chenle's room, or do some gardening, or maybe bake something for chenle and jisung for when they come back from their school trip. those activities would help him a lot more than what he was assigned to.

although, as much as he wanted to just disregard the task at hand, it was his job, this was what he was getting paid for and he couldn't just not do it. 

so, with unwillingly movements, he plopped down on his bed and picked up the first folder he could. he lifted up the flap to access the single piece of paper, yanking it out and reading it.

**wong yukhei.**

he had big eyes and a goofy grin pinned on his face. renjun read through his profile and he noticed that yukhei was quite tall for a thirteen year old, standing at nearly 5'10. he was probably much taller by now. renjun kept that thought in his mind.

the boy also had a mandarin name — huang xuxi. 

"hm," he hummed. they had the same surname.

he then placed the paper back inside the folder, tossing it to the side as he lifted the next one. this one was for the one he hadn't heard about yet —  **lee jeno.**

his profile was bland and had no information, the only thing sparking his interest was the fact that he had once been in a milk advertisement.

renjun puffed out air from his cheeks, grasping onto the last folder. this must be the guy they were talking about earlier,  **na jaemin.**

from what the files said, he was just a lanky, average teenager with no friends and bad grades -- nothing special. the only thing that stood out to him was how he went missing. it said the last piece of footage of him was in the convenience store that he would stop by on his way to school, where he was with another boy who looked  _a lot_ like their other runaway lee jeno. it was just a normal wednesday morning, apparently, and he had left all cheery as usual.

frowning, renjun moved the files off of his bed and onto his desk. there was so little information that it hurt and he didn't know what to do with it. sighing, he got up off his bed. he needed to bake, it was a good stress reliever and that's what he needed right now — to relieve stress.

so, he got up from his bed and marched down the stairs and into his happy place, also known as the kitchen.

he opened up various different cupboards and took out the basic ingredients. eggs, milk, sugar, butter... what was missing?

he scratched his head, clueless as to what he didn't have. pouting, he took out the extras, which was some icing and sprinkles.

he started to measure out all the ingredients, pouring them into the bowl once he was finished.

he went to go preheat the oven, when suddenly he heard the door open and loud footsteps enter. alarmed, his eyes widened and he twisted around quickly to see who was there. 

a short boy entered seconds later, letting out a surprised scream when he saw someone was in. although, he quickly shut up and looked rather caught out.

"you're back from work early," chenle stated.

"you're back from you trip early," renjun retorted.

"that's because they got the times wrong, the flight was actually in the morning," chenle explained, "i was going to surprise you when you got home but obviously that plan didn't work."

"no, it didn't," renjun mumbled, "where's jisung?"

"he went back to dump his stuff at his place first," chenle answered.

renjun hummed, turning back around to continue mixing the ingredients together, "do you want to bake some cupcakes with me then?"

chenle beamed, " yes!"

he came over and followed renjun's instructions, "stir this for me for a second."

chenle complied, yanking the wooden spoon from his older brother and starting to mix it, although, something was off.

"don't you think this is a bit... liquidy?" chenle said.

"hm?" 

"pass me the flour, there isn't enough in this," chenle said.

renjun then slapped himself. flour! that's what he forgot.


End file.
